


let these boys be happy 2k17

by averywrites



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Texting, This fandom needs more fic, and appreciation, chat fic, its such a good show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averywrites/pseuds/averywrites
Summary: Ivy creates a group chat for the gang! Also this is the summer before the musical so everyone is alive and well!





	let these boys be happy 2k17

**Author's Note:**

> im here to bring the Bare A Pop Opera fandom back to life one fic at a time

_ PaintHerIn has added #1BaseballBatFan, RomeoOfALifetime, PlainJane, AreYouThere, and TrippinInWonderland to a group chat _

 

**PaintHerIn:** hey! I figured since its summer before our senior year we needed a gc to stay in touch!

**TrippinInWonderland:** matt why is ur username so sad

**AreYouThere:** its not sad

**AreYouThere:** i just couldnt think of anything better

**TrippinInWonderland:** yeah ok {side eye emoji}

**PlainJane:** y does this exist

**RomeoOfALifetime:** idk i think its nice

**RomeoOfALifetime:** now we dont have to worry abt losing each other after high school

**PaintHerIn:** ^^ 

**PaintHerIn:** peter knows whats up

**PlainJane:** ok well if i have to be in a groupchat im naming it

 

_ PlainJane has named the group chat ‘fuckos’ _

 

**#1BaseballBatFan:** why r u like this

**PlainJane:** bc

**AreYouThere:** why is your name number one baseball bat fan

**#1BaseballBatFan:** i like baseball bats

**AreYouThere:** ook

 

_ PM with #1BaseballBatFan _

 

**RomeoOfALifetime:** yeah u do ;)

**#1BaseballBatFan:** ;) u kno it

 

_ fuckos _

 

**PaintHerIn:** we should all hang out soon! I miss you guys

**RomeoOfALifetime:** im down for that

**RomeoOfALifetime:** when and where

**PaintHerIn:** maybe later this week?

**TrippinInWonderland:** i have no life so thats fine

**AreYouThere:** that works for me

**#1BaseballBatFan:** i shld b free

**PlainJane:** i have no friends and therefore no plans

**PaintHerIn:** um?? What do you call us??

**PlainJane:** fuckos

**PlainJane:** duh

**PaintHerIn:** well i consider you my friend

**PlainJane:** ok?

**PlainJane:** idc

**PaintHerIn:** you dont have to be so rude all the time

**PlainJane:** thats my perosnality

**PlainJane:** get used to it

 

_ PM with PlainJane _

 

**PaintHerIn:** hey i know that you can be nice so theres probably something going on thats causing you to be so mean so i  just wanted to say that im here for you if you ever need to talk  <3

**PlainJane:** good to know i guess

 

_ PM with #1BaseballBatFan _

 

**PlainJane:** ivy just pmed me??

**#1BaseballBatFan:** what did she say

**PlainJane:** “hey i know that you can be nice so theres probably something going on thats causing you to be so mean so i  just wanted to say that im here for you if you ever need to talk  <3”

**#1BaseballBatFan:** ok i have a few things to say

**#1BaseballBatFan:** 1) shes right ik u can b nice

**#1BaseballBatFan:** 2) u 2 wld b good friends if ud just talk 2 her

**#1BaseballBatFan:** 3) does she always end her messages 2 u with hearts

**PlainJane:** 1) sure

**PlainJane:** 2) sure

**PlainJane:** 3) sometimes

**#1BaseballBatFan:** thats cute

**PlainJane:** what do u like her

**#1BaseballBatFan:** no

**#1BaseballBatFan:** i jst think ur convos w her r cute

**PlainJane:** sure

 

_ fuckos _

 

**TrippinInWonderland:** u kno the one thing i miss abt school is the $$$ i was making

**RomeoOfALifetime:** wow i never thought id hear u say ud miss school

**TrippinInWonderland:** nono i didnt

**TrippinInWonderland:** i said i miss makin $$$

**RomeoOfALifetime:** sure u did 

**TrippinInWonderland:** i wld never say i miss school

**TrippinInWonderland:** who do u think i am? Matt?

**AreYouThere:** i wouldnt say i miss school

**AreYouThere:** but i dont mind being at school either

**TrippinInWonderland:** disgusting

**PlainJane:** i miss school

**PlainJane:** but only bc it means i get away from parents

**#1BaseballBatFan:** ur right

**PaintHerIn:** it also means we get to see each other everyday 

**PlainJane:** yeah i dont miss that

**PaintHerIn:** :(

 

_ PM with #1BaseballBatFan _

 

**RomeoOfALifetime:** i miss seeing u everyday

**#1BaseballBatFan:** god me too

**#1BaseballBatFan:** i miss sharing a room

**RomeoOfALifetime:** so do i

**RomeoOfALifetime:** and sharing a bed most nights

**RomeoOfALifetime:** i miss u :(

**#1BaseballBatFan:** i miss u too 

**#1BaseballBatFan:** maybe i cld come over a day b4 the group hang so we can have a day just us?

**RomeoOfALifetime:** id love that

**RomeoOfALIfetime:** almost as much as i love you  <3

**#1BaseballBatFan:** i love you too  <3

**Author's Note:**

> give this a good ol kudos if you liked it and a comment abt what you think!


End file.
